


Polar Opposites

by beigybabylizzy



Category: MNL48
Genre: AbYz - Freeform, AlternateUniverse, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Yuri, breiby, girlsxgirls, gxg, jpop - Freeform, mnl48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: One look of Yzabel one would say she's the epitome of an angel. Abby on the other hand gives off the bad delinquent vibe who everyone fears.However, what if the angelic Yzabel turns out to have the attitude of the delinquent Abby, and Abby has Yzabel's?
Relationships: Dana Yzabel Divinagracia/Abelaine Trinidad
Kudos: 5





	Polar Opposites

**Trigger Warning: This story will deal with verbal abuse and bullying (not explicit) so if you are sensitive with the said topics, you have been warned.**

**The sound of the heels of her shoes echoed the campus hall.** Everyone’s head turned towards the main source of the attraction – a girl with black undulating hair, attractive protruding proud eyes, pink rosy cheeks, and an angelic smile.

A student accidentally dropped her books the moment she saw the sight of the angel.

The angel took the books from the floor and gave it to the student with a smile, “You dropped them,” she said in a sweet, soft voice.

“T-thank you, Yzabel. W-wow. You l-look beautiful t-today a-as well.” The student stammered, nervousness attacking her.

Yzabel only gave her faint smile in return before proceeding to walk.

Yzabel – the angelic head turner. _Everyone_ loves her. Aside from the fact that she is attractive and everyone’s favourite, she is talented, smart, and kind which brought not just the students to like her but teachers as well. She helps her classmates with their studies, a consecutive volunteer, and a consistent honour student.

While walking towards the canteen with her friends, a sudden impact hit Yzabel’s chest and orange liquid stained her white uniform. Feedbacks surrounded them when they saw the accident caused by a running student.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, Yzabel!” A student exclaimed, taking his handkerchief and offered it to her.

Yzabel pouted, ignoring the handkerchief handed to her. “Oh no, this won’t do.” She pulled the surface of her uniform, “I need to wash this immediately.” She released a sigh, “The teachers will get mad at me if they saw my uniform like this. I don’t have enough money with me to go to the nearest dry cleaning shop.”

“Shouldn’t the one who caused you trouble pay for it?” One of Yzabel’s friends said.

“Oh, no, no, no. I don’t want to _trouble_ him, Miho. I wonder how I should deal with this?”

“Please, Yzabel. I will do anything to make it up to you.”

“Well, if you insist then who am I to refuse? Although, I don’t think dry washing this will remove the stain.” Yzabel sighed. “I think I need to have a new uniform made.”

The student took out his wallet. “I only have a thousand with me. Will five hundred do?” He saw Yzabel pouted her lips. Like magic, he suddenly gave the whole one thousand bill to Yzabel. It was like, he was in a trance after seeing Yzabel’s reaction – he felt like he should give everything to her. “You know what? Never mind. Here, take everything as compensation.”

Yzabel’s lips curve into a smile – making her eyes to curve into an upside down crescent moon. “Aww, what a good boy you are. Thank you. I will _surely_ put your money into good use.” When the student left, Yzabel’s friends gave her a high five, “Buckle up, Miho, Kaylie. Lunch is on me. Good thing this was handed by another junior or else my original uniform will be stained.”

Yzabel – an angelic head turner, but reality is that she is not an angel that everyone thought she is. Her angelic demeanor perfectly covers up her true personality. Only her friends knew who she really is, and they agreed that it’s better if no one will know or else it will ruin the angel’s image.

While Yzabel had their lunch in the canteen, a new comer appeared in front of the gates. Everyone’s eyes turned towards her direction. Unlike Yzabel’s form of attraction that is filled with awe and with like colours and rainbows in the background, it’s the total opposite for the latter. Her presence alone can silence the noise of the students, even the ones who think they are top of the other couldn’t bring themselves to approach her. Anxiety can be seen on the faces once she passed their way – fearing what she might do out of the blue.

She walked her way in the building and every student would try and keep out of her way. Her eyes were icy and fierce looking. She wore a red and white jacket, her hair chaining straight down to her shoulders.

A student went out of the classroom without noticing the girl’s presence which caused him to hit her shoulders. “What the h—” he stopped midway after he noticed who he bumped into. The girl turned her head towards him – emotionless face yet piercing eyes. “I’m so sorry, Abby!”

“It’s f—” Abby was cut off by the sudden offering of his wallet to her.

“Please forgive me! That’s all I have for now, please don’t hurt me!”

Abby rubbed the back of her nape. She knew explaining her side will only push the student to make her accept his offering. She took the wallet and the student, alongside with his friends, ran away from her.

_This is the third time this week_. She sighed and continued to walk to the lost and found area where she can leave the wallets behind.

Abby – the fearsome _delinquent_. Students are afraid of her. Whenever they see Abby walk towards their direction, they either turn around to go to another way or they immediately set themselves aside until Abby passed by them – fearing what will become of their peaceful lives if ever they bumped into a delinquent like her.

Abby saw a student sitting by the bench – overhearing his stomach growling. She immediately took out a packed sandwich from her bag and gave it to him. Startled, the student closed his eyes and begged Abby not to hurt him.

“I won’t hurt you,” Abby said. “I’m offering you my share. I overheard your stomach screaming for food.”

Surprised, the student accepted her offer while still being on guard. “T-thank you.”

“Aren’t you the rich boy from 2-2? Why aren’t you eating? You have the money to feed your whole class.” Abby asked, curios as to why.

“Oh. I bumped into Yzabel an hour ago. I wasn’t looking at my way and I spilled my orange juice on her uniform.” He sighed. “It was my allowance for the week.”

“You didn’t have to give her everything. What are you, a moron?”

“I cannot resist. Yzabel’s just… how do I put this… she’s angelic. You would give her everything you have just to make her happy, kind of thing.”

Abby looked up. “Give her everything, huh.” Abby shook her head and turned her back. “Anyway, enjoy the food.”

“Oh, right. Thanks for this, Abby. I thought you are some evil delinquent but I guess rumours were wrong after all.”

Abby – the person everyone feared because of her piercing glare and dominant appearance, but she was never like what the rumours say. Despite her appearance Abby was never a delinquent. She is academically excellent and she never skipped a class. Abby’s being misunderstood all because of her resting bitch face that she can no longer change. She was born with it, it she felt like it was a curse to have it. She stopped explaining herself to people when none of them believes in her – she didn’t bother clearing things up since then, now she is widely known as what the rumours are telling people.

“Knock, knock.” Abby entered the infirmary.

A girl wearing a doctor’s coat turned her chair towards the entrance. “Hello, Abby. I heard about you taking wallets again.”

“Ah. Well, it’s the same as last time, nurse Alice.”

“Are you going to skip class?”

“Oh, no. I’m here to meet with that newbie of yours. Jamie was it?” She took out a purple cat keychain from her bag. “She dropped her keychain last Friday so I want to give it back to her.”

“Jamie is off duty today, but I will inform her once she is back. You can leave it here on my table.”

“Thanks!” Abby placed the keychain on Alice’s table. “Anyway, I’ll head back to class.”

“But you still have an hour before your next class?”

“Gabb and Sela are skipping so I don’t have anyone to join me. I’d better stay in the classroom instead of going out and all.”

Alice folded her arms on her chest. “Those rumours about you aren’t giving you justice. I wonder how it all started? You’re such a kind student and smart on top of that.”

Abby faced the mirror, “It’s because of this damn face.” She sighed. “I better head to—”

The door opened with a bang. A white skinned beauty rested her elbow on Abby’s shoulder, while another rested on the other.

“Sela and Rans are in the house!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Why did you bail on our lunch date, Abby?” The white skinned beauty asked. “Rans and I were anticipating you would come.”

“Yeah! When we realize that you won’t come we cancelled the plan. I was right that you’re here.”

“The real delinquents entered the picture.” Alice said. “Hello there Rans, Sela. You do know you shouldn’t be making a lot of noise in the infirmary.”

Rans cleared her throat, “Correction, Nurse, Alice—we are not delinquents we are—”

“Free-willed students. I know, I know. I heard that a lot of times from you, Rans.”

“By the way, can me and Sela stay here? We don’t want to go to class.”

“No, you can’t.” They all turned their heads to the entrance. A girl with blonde hair is standing by the door, “Alice, how many times must I tell you that those two are blacklisted in this infirmary?”

“Oh, Thea. We cannot blacklist those who are medically in need and—oh, right. I get your point.” Alice said, chuckling.

Thea turned her attention to the two, “And _you_ —only go here if you don’t feel well, understand?” Rans and Sela nodded their heads. “And stop dragging Abby with you. Her role as the school’s _delinquent_ is getting hotter each day because of you.”

After a short lecture, the three girls left the infirmary. Rans and Sela were the kind of delinquents that never bothered nor harassed others – but they do know how to make name for themselves. They are the _real_ delinquents. They skip classes, sometimes they start fights if the cause was unreasonable, they sometimes take lunch money from others.

“Let’s skip for once, Abby.” Sela pleaded, rubbing her chin on Abby’s shoulders.

“No.”

“Cold…”

“Come on, Abby. Just once? It won’t hurt, jeez. We’ll just go to a café and come back for the next class. It will only take an hour and a half.” Rans added, assisting her friend. “I promise, you won’t be dragged into _one_ of our mess. Your face alone threatens those who wanted to hurt us anyway.”

Abby stopped from her tracks. “You two got into a fight again…?”

Rans rubbed her nape, “Just… an argument?”

Abby shook her head with a sigh and continued to walk. “I’ll pass for now, maybe next time? Also, you two should stop with those arguments. Not all the time you can take down other—” an intense impact hit Abby which made her fell on the floor – butt first.

“Ouch…” a soft voice said.

Abby opened her eyes. A girl was laid on top of her. The girl supported her upper body to get up by locking Abby on the floor with both of her hands.

_Who in the world…?_ Abby thought.

“What the fuck…” the girl shook her head and looked ahead of her. She met Abby’s eyes. Just then the two knew who they were.

_Ah, the Yzabel._ Abby said in her mind. _That doesn’t sound like an angel would say._

“Yzabel collided with the delinquent!” One of the students shouted. The students immediately helped Yzabel to get up – not bothering to help Abby.

Abby stood up on her own two feet and averted her eyes towards Yzabel who was being checked by her friends.

“A-Abby…” Miho stammered.

Abby’s piercing eyes were threatening to the others but Yzabel wasn’t unnerved at all. She can never feel any bloodlust coming from the latter – in fact there was no tension at all. Only the students in scene only made the strange atmosphere.

“Y-Yzabel didn’t mean it. She was being followed so she ran…” Klaire said in a low town.

“Hey,” Abby said which made the others to jolt out of surprise.

Yzabel lowered her head and clicked her tongue out of annoyance. Abby furrowed her eyebrows after noticing her reaction.

Hesitation and annoyance was painted on Yzabel’s face. “I’m so—” before Yzabel can apologize, Abby passed by her.

Everyone wasn’t expecting the peaceful exit.

Abby added, “Watch where you’re going. You might get into real trouble, _angel-face_.”

Something triggered in Yzabel’s system. Her hands clenched into a fist, and she secretly gritted her teeth by smiling at the latter.

_That damn delinquent!_ Yzabel thought, pissed off. _So annoying!_

~ ~ ~

**A mild breeze swayed the plants and trees behind the main campus building.** It was a small forest-like area where wild plants and trees grow.

After the incident, Abby skipped class for the first time and spent her time in her usual spot. She and her friends would spend time in the area and play cards (which is against the school rules). She had no idea why she did something unthinkable but she felt like she needed some time alone.

A cat meowed which caught her attention. Abby is afraid of cats, she couldn’t even bring herself to touch them. “I’m sorry, I don’t have food with me. Well, I did have that tuna sandwich for you but I gave it to a student.” Abby sat on the ground and leaned her back on the wall. “Don’t worry, I will bring some tomorrow, okay?” Despite being afraid, Abby couldn’t bring herself not to feed the stray cat. The cat doesn’t seem to go near her – sensing her fear.

It was always been like that – Abby spending her time at the back of the main building where no student goes to (making it deserted, or at least unknown to others) just to have herself the time alone that she wanted – a time she can run away from the rumours and the disgusted and anxious faces of those around her. Her only companions are nature and a stray cat she’s been feeding every day.

Abby looked up, her head rested on the wall. The clouds were ominous and somewhat grey, added with the mild breeze slowly turning cold, despite having the scorching sun expose itself high in the sky. “ _Yzabel_. Seems like she’s no angel.” The cat meowed – staring at Abby. “Who am I to judge though? I don’t even interact with her…”

All of a sudden, Abby heard noises coming from the corner of the building. Curiosity bombarded her since no one ever thought about coming to the area. She thought maybe a group of delinquents decided to skip class, or maybe students who might be doing something that is not suitable for their age.

Abby stood up and walked towards the source. As she was about to reach the end, she immediately stopped and pressed her back on the wall the moment she heard a soft voice.

“So why are we in this… place?” Abby heard Yzabel’s voice. It was followed by the sound of a guy. “Oh about your letter. Right. I am so sorry for not coming yesterday for my reply I thought you will get the idea.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Yzabel. So… your reply to my confession?”

Abby peaked a bit to see them – Yzabel’s back is against her view, however she had a good look of the guy the latter’s with. It was no other than the MVP Varsity player of the basketball club.

“Are you… serious?” The boy nodded his head. Yzabel scoffed – showing a bit of annoyance. “Don’t you get it? The reason why I didn’t show up was my answer, and here I thought you will get the idea. I am rejecting you. I mean, don’t I deserve the best and nothing but the best?” Yzabel added, sounding innocent and soft that one can easily disregard her words and will look at it with a blind eye.

“You’re right, but at least please keep this letter of mine.” The guy handed her a white envelope before he said his farewells with a sad look on his face.

Abby was about to leave now that she found the commotion was but what Yzabel did next surprised her.

“ _Please keep this letter of mine,_ ” Yzabel mimicked, while crumpling the envelope and threw it on the ground. “As if I read love letters.” She stepped on the crumpled envelope and rubbed it on the ground. Yzabel turned her back and saw Abby.

_Oh shit!_ Abby cursed to herself.

“A-Abby!” Yzabel stammered – smiling at Abby. Her expression slowly changed, “How long have you been there?”

“I-I just got here…” Abby lied.

Yzabel lowered her head and chuckled. “Did you see everything?”

“Maybe a bit?” Abby replied, “Y-you know what? I should probably go. I will pretend that I didn’t see anything.” Abby turned her back and was about to walk away when a sudden force pushed her to the wall with her mouth being shut by a slim hand.

Yzabel had pushed Abby and blocked the latter’s exit, and had covered the latter’s mouth with her hand to avoid her from screaming.

“I can’t have you leave now, sweetheart.” Yzabel asked while smiling, however her smile wasn’t the usual smile she always wear whenever she is facing the public – it was a bit taunting.

“Take your hands off me.” Abby said, trying to fight her off.

_Wow, she has the nerve to push me back. Isn’t she afraid of me?_ Abby thought. _This girl got some guts._

“I know you are no delinquent so your expressions and that piercing eyes of yours don’t scare me at all. In fact, that truth is something that I can use against you—people knowing that you are _no_ delinquent will ruin your _high_ status in this school.”

Abby released a sigh and pulled off Yzabel’s hand away from her mouth. “I don’t have time for this. Don’t worry, I won’t tell everyone about your true nature.” She pushed Yzabel slightly away from her and walked away. “Go ahead, tell everyone your story about me, I’d rather thank you because the rumours will stop if that would happen. I have the upper hand here, I can exploit your true colo—”

Yzabel pulled Abby’s shoulder to make the latter to face her. Then, she pulled the collar of her jacket to meet her face. “Are you threatening me? I think you forgot that I am the Yzabel. I can make up a story about you hurting me and with a snap—” Yzabel snapped her fingers, “—you will say goodbye to this school; everyone will hate you, everyone will throw daggers at you, and your image will surely worsen. I hope you are aware of the power I hold with just this face alone. _You_ on the other hand, do you think people will believe the words that come out from the mouth of a _delinquent_? They will only think you are spouting nonsense because you want to ruin me. Now, answer me this, _Abelaine_ , who has the upper hand now?” Yzabel’s voice was sweet and soft yet Abby can sense the minacious feeling from her words alone.

Abby didn’t answer.

“Now that you know about my secret, I cannot let you walk away now, can I? I do not fear of what you can tell the others actually—”

“Then why not let me go?”

“—But that doesn’t mean I will _believe_ your words that you _won’t_ tell everyone about me. Look, I don’t like dealing with issues. Also, master can’t just let her dog walk away without a leash and bark around. Do you understand the situation you are in, _Abelaine_?”

Abby stared at Yzabel’s eyes. She’s not going to lie – Yzabel does gives off the angelic look with her eyes alone which can fool people. She released a sigh and replied, “Yes.”

Yzabel smiled, “It’s good that you understand.”

Suddenly, Abby’s senses sharpened and heard a sound coming from behind. She turned her head towards the direction and looked around – no one was there.

“Did you hear that?” Abby asked.

Yzabel released the latter form her grip before answering, “Hear what?”

“It sounded like a camera sh—” Abby paused. She shook her head. “Never mind. My head must be playing tricks.”

“Whatever. Anyway, for me not to further ruin your image and for you to keep my secret, you will stay with me as my _dog_ —we will be together. I just need to put this act until we leave this damn school so basically this will go on until we graduate. So, you being my dog will last until then.” Yzabel raised her hand with her palm open, “I will be looking forward to have you by my side, _Abby_.”

Abby thought, _I don’t like this, but I don’t want my image to be tainted by her stories. Gaduation is few months away, I can handle it. I think?_

Abby sighed before accepting her offer. “The feeling is not mutual.”

“We need to set a few rules,” Yzabel took out her phone and begin to type. “Rule number one: the golden rule—no one is allowed to know about this; not our friends nor family nor partners or whosoever. This will only be between you, and me. Am I clear?”

“Clear as the sky,”

Yzabel continued, “Two, you are not allowed to leave my sight (unless we are here in school). I don’t want the students to see that an angel like me is hanging out with the person they fear. Suspicions will come and go if they see us both together. With that said, this place will be our meeting place in every lunch and vacant time. Well, we have the same schedule so we can manage.”

“Tell me about it.” Yzabel stepped on Abby’s foot which made her scream in pain. “What the hell was that for?!”

“And lastly!” She leaned towards Abby, “You will do everything what I tell you to do.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You’re my dog aren’t you? Dogs don’t bark at their masters, they follow orders. With that reaction… hmm… just say the word and we will abort this _deal_ and I will just go and spread stories. You know how fast stories can spread, right?”

Abby clenched her fist.

“Angry?”

Abby sighed, looking away to avoid her mischievous gaze, “Are those only your terms?”

Yzabel smiled – this time it’s genuine. “Yes!” She turned her back. “See you tomorrow, _pup_.”

Abby watch Yzabel leave her turf. “ _Angel-face_ is no angel after all. With that attitude? Only a true delinquent can have that.”

After the incident, Yzabel immediately put the deal into action. She had Abby buy her a packed lunch in the convenience store, join her when she’s skipping, miss class for a day, and had her waste her money.

Abby arrived home after a long day with Yzabel in the city. “I’m home.” She said, tired. She placed her bag on the sofa and collapsed on it.

“You’re going home late nowadays,” a girl’s head sprang out from the kitchen door. She has a short brown hair and is wearing a pair of goggles. “Food is ready in a minute.”

“Are you wearing that silly kitchen armour of yours again, Coleen?”

“How dare you call my protective gear silly?! Excuse me? This armour protects my skin from being splattered by oil!”

Abby and Coleen sat in front of the dining table after their food was ready. Both of them are cousins who are living together since both parents are out of the country. Coleen studies in a local school near their house, while Abby studies in a private school far from their place per orders of her parents.

“So tell me,” Coleen said, “you’re mostly out nowadays, you go home late, you always look tired and pissed _, and_ you are getting broke. What is going on? Don’t tell me you are becoming a real _delinquent_?!”

Abby choked on her food. She immediately took the glass of water beside her plate and drank its content. “What the hell, Coleen?! No!”

“You don’t have to scream, cuz. So, why do you seem so… busy?”

“Just hanging out with Sela and Rans. That’s all.”

Coleen gave her a sceptical look. “Are you… dating someone?”

Abby scoffed. “As if I am. Not with that _Yzabel_.” She murmured.

“Yzabel?! As in Yzabel, angel, Yzabel?! Like, the previous Yzabel of our school?! The girl you like?!”

“No! No! No, and yes _that_ Yzabel. Look, just… no… I can’t. She’s…” she paused. “…way out of my league. I’m just a mere delinquent in her eyes…”

Abby’s phone buzzed. She saw a message from an unknown number. Opening the notification, it shocked her. “How the hell?!”

**From:** +6995********

_It’s your favourite angel. Meet me tomorrow at our school’s gates. 9 am. Don’t be late. We are going out. You should avoid putting your cell phone number in the log book of the infirmary._

~ ~ ~

**Abby stood in front of her closet.** She had her arms folded on her chest, and her eyebrows meeting each other. She just got out of bath so she was only wearing a towel wrapped around her body with another towel wrapped around her head.

“Coleen!” She called. “Get up here!”

“What?!” Coleen shouted back. Continuous steps were heard. “What is it that you want? I’m getting ready for work!” She entered Abby’s room and saw the latter picking up clothes.

“Should I go cool? Or should I go with girly?” Abby asked, raising two hangers with two different styles.

Coleen was speechless. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on. “Shut up… you’re going on a date!”

“Seriously, cuz? Come on, help me out here, would ya? I’m just gonna join with an acquaintance.”

“Well, let’s see.” Coleen stared at the two styles. One was a leather jacket, white shirt, dark jeans, and matched with a pair of black and white Spritz shoes. The other one was a white long sleeve turtleneck, a short skirt in two different shades of blue pattern, and matched with a pair of black block heel.

“Both look great on you either way.”

“I need help alright!”

“Okay fine!” Coleen stared at both pairs. “I’d go for the turtleneck combo. You will have everyone’s jaws open I tell you. Oh, don’t tie your hair and apply a bit of make-up, okay?”

After changing her clothes and putting on her make-up, Abby finished up with a few spray of Tommy Hilfiger “Tommy Girl” perfume, and a black fashion sling bag.

Abby bid her farewells to her cousin. Coleen waved her hand goodbye, “Bye, Abby! Have fun, and please drive safely.”

Abby brought her family car with her and drove towards her school. She glanced at her Kenneth Cole wrist watch, “8:30. Still have time.”

Arriving, it was 8:55. She saw Yzabel leaning her back on the wall of the school. She stopped the car in front of her and she went out, “Good morning.” Abby greeted.

Yzabel switched her phone on to check the time, “Morning. Wow, 5 minutes early. I’m impressed.”

“Hop in already. You don’t want our schoolmates to see us together out here.”

The two went in and buckled up their seatbelts before they drove away from the area.

“Here I thought you will wear those cool clothing styles. That would be so _cool_ like picture this out: me, a cute and angelic girl accompanied by a cool person? It’s like it came out of a drama!” Yzabel said, while checking her make-up in her mirror.

“Did I disappoint you?” Abby asked while smiling.

Yzabel chuckled. “Not at all.” She faced Abby, “I actually love what I see. You exceeded my expectations, and surprised me on top of that. You should smile more too—you’re cuter when you smile.”

Abby glanced at Yzabel when she was not looking. She wore a white long sleeve button-up in a puritan collar, a red Mickey Mouse necktie, black mini skirt, and a lace-up platform boots. To finish it off she has a pastel pink transparent bag, a black French beret on top of her head, and she can smell the scent of vanilla.

_It looks good on her._

Yzabel dragged Abby to the mall to help her buy some clothes. They went from store to store – nonstop. Abby helped her decide with her clothes and even suggested some pairing for her.

_It seems like she only wanted to have someone join her to shop_. Abby thought _. She has friends though? I wonder why she didn’t invite them and chose me? Maybe they are busy._

As the two girls walk deeper in the mall, they couldn’t help but somewhat become the centre of attraction. Who would have their eyes stuck on them? They were stunning.

Although, despite that, Abby still has some troubles with her… face. Her resting bitch face doesn’t give her any justice.

“Shit…” Abby cursed in a low tone. She look down on her feet and saw blisters on the sides of her toes. “It’s because I never worn heels for a long time now…”

“You said something, _pup_?” Yzabel asked, turning her attention towards the latter.

“N-nothing.”

“If you say so. Why don’t you go buy us something to nibble while we go to another shop? I saw this dress that caught my attention yesterday! Don’t worry, we won’t be using your money today, just mine.”

Abby did as what Yzabel told her. At first she was against with the idea of her being Yzabel’s secret servant, but she got used with it. At least it wasn’t something that can make her do bad, she thought.

Abby endured the pain her blisters gave her. She couldn’t tell Yzabel of her pain because she saw that the latter was having so much fun and she doesn’t want to ruin it.

“Look, Yzabel!” Abby called, her index finger pointing at the crowd at the centre of the ground floor. “There’s an anime event! You used to do cosplay, right? You love anime, right? We can go there if you want.” Abby took a step, and the blisters stung her. She hid her contorted reaction with a smile.

Before Abby and take another step, Yzabel grabbed her hand. Abby glanced at the slim hand that captured hers and to the latter. Yzabel’s eyebrows met – but she wasn’t angry, more like worried yet irritated.

Yzabel walked ahead of Abby while not letting go of her grip on the latter’s hand. She walked slowly for Abby – slow enough for the latter to barely feel the pain coming from her feet.

“Sit down.” Yzabel said. “I’ll go to Watsons. Be a good dog and stay.” She turned her back and went to the same direction where they were at.

“I wonder what happened that made her react like that?” Abby asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders to erase the thought and averted her attention to the blisters on her feet. She took off her heels and examined the blisters. “Damn. All those walking made my feet like it was tortured. I wonder until when can I endure this? Yzabel doesn’t seem to stop from shopping.”

Yzabel returned. She knelt down and raised Abby’s feet to rest it on her knees.

“What are you—you’re wearing a skirt!” Abby protested.

“Shut up!” Yzabel spat. She took band aids from the Watsons bag and applied them to the blisters on Abby’s toes.

“We’ll add another rule.” The latter’s eyes glared at Abby – worry and anger can be seen. “Don’t lie to me!” She spat. Her tone turned soft. Her attention averted to Abby’s blisters, “Don’t hide anything from me. Don’t endure your pain for me. You must tell me if you’re tired, if you’re hurt, or whatsoever! _No secrets._ We must not keep secrets.”

Abby patted Yzabel’s head. “Okay, _angel-face_. There’s no need to have that expression.”

Considering Abby’s situation, Yzabel decided to call it a day. They went in the car and they drove away from the mall.

Yzabel said, opening up a topic while they were on their way home, “Today was… not according to plan. I didn’t notice you were in pain at first until I noticed you limping.”

Abby turned her head towards Yzabel – she’s sad. “Today was fun.” Abby said, lifting up the mood. The stoplight turned red and the car came into a halt. She added, “It’s the best fun I’ve ever had. Helping you choose clothes, hang out with a person, to wear this outfit, it’s fun. Thanks for inviting me today.”

Yzabel’s cheeks turned red. She turned her head towards the window to hide it from the latter.

Silence.

_She endured her pain for me. Why the hell? She could have just told me that her feet hurts._ Yzabel thought. _She’s making me angry, Jesus Christ._

“Abby,” Yzabel paused, “why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?”

“You look like you were having so much fun. I can’t ruin that smile of yours, _angel-face_. I feel like preserving it, that’s all. After all, it felt like today was a special day for you.”

Yzabel covered the half of her face with her hand. She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning that Abby might see _._ She saw her reflection in the mirror and saw how red her cheeks were – it reached up to her ears.

_Damn you, Abelaine! You piss me off!_

_~ ~ ~_

**Yzabel woke up two hours early than her usual time.** It was 4 in the morning and the sun was yet to rise. She went to the kitchen and saw her cousin setting up the counter with baking utensils.

Her cousin said, “I’ll be damned. You did wake up on the said time. So, here are your ingredients and utensils. You know what to do.”

“Thanks, Dana.” Yzabel wore her apron and began to prepare her ingredients.

It took Yzabel an hour to fully finish her cookies. She had a hard time finding the right flavour. Some were bitter, tasteless, raw, and burnt. After baking, she went back to her room and get ready for school.

After changing, she went back to the kitchen to take her cookies that was in a red wrapping with a pink ribbon to keep it close.

“Cookies made with love,” Dana said, taking a bite. She gagged a bit but didn’t show it to her cousin. The cookies were _too_ sweet for her. Nevertheless, she decided to acknowledge them, “T-Tastes good, cuz. It’s _not_ too sweet. You really do still have that sweet tooth, don’t you?”

Yzabel spat, “Shut up, Dana. I’m heading out already. Breakfast is in the fridge.”

Usually, the moment Yzabel arrived to school everyone will greet her and all of the attention will fall on her. However, it was different this time. Engrossed with the thought of the cookies, Yzabel barely noticed the strange whispers and stares coming from the students.

“Yzabel!” Yzabel’s thoughts were disturbed by Miho. “Is it true?”

“I don’t want to believe it at first, but it looked so real…” Klaire added.

Yzabel raised an eyebrow, “What are you two talking about?” Just then, Yzabel noticed the reactions coming from the students around her. “Guys… what’s going on?”

Before her friends can answer, Yzabel overheard one of the students say, “Who would have thought Yzabel and that damn delinquent…”

“Tell me about it. ”

“No wonder Abby didn’t gave her a hard time when she made contact with Yzabel.” Another added.

Yzabel felt furious. “Can someone tell me what is going on?” Yzabel asked, with the tone of authority yet still gives off her angelic tone.

Klaire handed out a photo to Yzabel. “It’s about you and Abby, Yzabel.” Yzabel took the photo. It was a picture of her and Abby at the back of the building where she pulled Abby’s collar close to her face. The angle looked like they were kissing. She added, “It’s all around the school, Yzabel. Everyone’s talking about it.”

Yzabel’s hands tremble. The quivering of her hands continued to the point she crumpled the sides of the photo – _she is furious, and anxious._

_Who… who the fuck spread this?!_ Yzabel thought. Her heart thumped rapidly. _No. Their stares… their words… no… this can’t be happening. Just who did this?!_

“Yzabel? Yzabel, are you okay?” Miho asked, her voice slowly fading.

A student went near them, “Is something the matter, Yzabel? You’re shaking.”

More questions followed, but Yzabel couldn’t hear them. All she can hear are her deep breathing and the beating of her heart.

“N-No…” Yzabel murmured.

“Abby is here!” One student shouted, which made Yzabel to go back to her senses.

_Abby!_ Yzabel turned her head towards the attention of the crowd. Abby’s facial expression was the same as always – but the vibe she gives off was different.

“Abby…?” Yzabel whispered. She suddenly felt the sense of ease now that she saw her.

Abby stopped at the centre of the crowd. She met each Yzabel’s eyes. She noticed that she was in the verge of breaking into tears, and saw her quivering.

_What the hell?_ Abby thought.

“See?” Rans appeared beside her. “Told you she’s in shock.”

“Where’s the one who took the photo?” Abby asked the crowd. They saw the fury painted on Abby’s face. “I asked… who took the photo!” She shouted while hitting the wall with her fist, making everyone to jolt out of surprise.

Sela appeared with a male student. “Hey, no need to shout and hit the wall, geez. I gathered info from Gabb, so here’s your culprit, Alpha dog.” She pushed the student towards Abby. “I confiscated his camera, laptop, and multiple SD cards and developed photos.” She gave the latter copies of the photos.

Abby asked, scanning the pictures, “Are you aware that this is a crime? You took a photo without the consent of those in it.”

“Wasn’t he the one who ran after you, Yzabel? Your stalker?” Miho asked.

Abby’s eyes averted to the student. “Ah, also a stalker, huh?”

“A-Abby. I -I…” he looked away, “I am only showing everyone the truth.”

“The truth?” Abby stepped closer to him. He met his eyes – looking down. “What is exactly the truth?”

“Why ask me? Why don’t you tell them?” The student spat, building up the courage to go against with the delinquent. “Why don’t you tell them yourself that a delinquent like you is acting all lovey-dovey to our angel? You don’t deserve her!” Abby suddenly hit the student on the face which made him to stumble on the floor. It pained her since she just hit the wall with her fist, but chose not to show any sign of pain.

Abby took the student’s DSLR hanging from his neck. She suddenly slammed the camera to the wall – lens first. “My camera!” Sela stopped him from standing up. “What are you doing! That’s expensive!” Abby didn’t listen and continued to slam the camera to the wall. Some parts scratched her skin and some the impact bruised her hand. Slamming it to the wall wasn’t enough for Abby, she slammed it to the floor and stepped on it until it satisfied her.

Next, Abby took the laptop and broke it in half with her legs. “Listen up!” She shouted. “Nothing happened. Yzabel,” she turned her head towards her, “had the guts to face me.”

Yzabel’s chest burned. The anxiety she felt disappeared.

_She… covered up… for me?_ Yzabel said to herself. Why would she do that? Why would she rather taint her image than mine?

Abby tore the photos and threw them at the student. “Look at the goddamn angle before you make your assumptions! If I catch you doing this again, if I catch _any_ of you do this, you wouldn’t like what I might do to you. Do you understand?”

~ ~ ~

**The rumour immediately died down thanks to Abby.** However, it took quite a turn – Abby was supposed to be expelled due to the damage and mess she made, but thanks to Alice’s and Thea’s support she at least got a suspension for a week to reflect on her actions.

“At least you’re not expelled.” Jamie said. They just got out of the conference room. “Thank god Alice and Thea were there to back you up. The only mistake you did was hit that student and destroy his belongings anyway. If he was brave enough to tell his parents, they could file against you, but seems that kid is a coward.”

Abby sighed. “Yeah.” She turned her attention to Alice and Thea, “Thank you for supporting me back inside, Nurse Alice, Thea.”

“Oh don’t thank me. I just agreed with Alice. You should be thanking her since if it weren’t for her connection with Sheki you’d be out right now. Am I right, Alice? Also, make sure to thank this girl’s girlfriend for listening as well.”

“Oh come on, Thea. Sheki knew I was right anyway, it’s not about my connection to her or anything.”

“Anyway, this is the first time you stood up due to a rumour. Usually you just leave it be. What made you do it?” Thea asked.

“Yzabel’s… involved.” Abby replied. “Look, I just don’t want more rumours okay and the girl looked like she needs help. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about it, also I really need to go.”

Abby walked towards the back of the building. She looked at her bruise and wounded hand. “Shit. I won’t be using this hand for a few days.” She noticed a girl leaning on the wall. “Yzabel?”

Yzabel turned her head. “Hey,”

“Hey.”

The two continued to walk. No one said anything. Just then, Yzabel stopped which made Abby to pause. “Here…” she offered the latter a red bag with a pink ribbon. She lowered her head to hide the pink blushes on her cheeks, “Thank you for yesterday.”

Abby smiled, taking the bag. “You’re welcome, _angel-face_.”

Yzabel took Abby’s hand and walked ahead of her.

_What’s up with her?_ Abby asked herself.

Yzabel made Abby to sit on a bench. She took out a small medical kit from her bag. “You think I wouldn’t notice? You were like this like yesterday too. Come on, give me your hand.” Abby did as she was told and Yzabel began to men her wounds. “Thank you.”

“You thanked me already.”

“No. That was for yesterday. I meant for a while ago.” Yzabel wrapped a medical gauge around the latter’s hand. “You… covered up for me, didn’t you? Usually, you would just let rumours slide, but you didn’t this time. Thank you, for helping me.”

Abby smirked. “Oh? You seem to be watching me close, _angel-face_.”

“What?!” Yzabel spat. “Don’t get too cocky now, _pup_. It’s normal for a master to be watching over her dog! It’s not like I really care for you or anything! Shut up!”

Abby laughed. “Okay, okay.”

Yzabel scoffed and finished her work. “Also, my name is not _angel-face_ —it’s Yzabel.”

Abby opened the red bag and saw cookies inside it. She glanced at Yzabel and noticed the red blush reaching up to her ears.

_How adorable._ She took a piece from the bag and took a bite. _Did she make this? It’s too sweet!_ She took another bite. _I love it!_

“You know,” Abby said in the middle of munching her cookies, “this is _too_ sweet.”

Yzabel jolted. “Fuck!” She said in a low tone, but Abby heard it.

“But,” Abby held Yzabel’s hand, and smiled before continuing, “I love sweets.”

A rustling of plastic ruined caught their attention. “Holy shit…” Yzabel and Abby turned their heads. Rans and Sela were standing a few feet away from them with plastic bags on hand and another one on the ground. “This is… surprising?”

Yzabel abruptly stood up. “Y-You…” she clenched her fist and faced Abby with anger on her face. “You told them?!”

“What? No!” Abby stood up. “I didn’t!”

“Shut up. You did! What the hell, Abby? We made a deal!”

“I told you—I didn’t tell anyone! Won’t you calm down for a bit and listen?!”

While the two argued, Sela and Rans continued to watch them.

“Aren’t we going to stop them?” Rans asked Sela who was busy drinking her fresh milk and entertaining herself with the fight.

Sela turned her head to Rans, “Should we?” Then she averted her attention back to Abby and Yzabel. “It looks interesting anyway so let’s leave them be. Why don’t we just begin playing the cards without Abby?”

Abby messed her hair and continued to explain, “I told you, I didn’t tell them!”

Yzabel spat, “Then why are they here?! Now they know about me!”

“Excuse me, _angel-face_ , this is _our_ turf! You’re the one who intruded in our domain! Even if they found out they won’t tell anyone!”

“Bullshit! Telling others or not, it still broke the 2nd rule! If it weren’t for you eavesdropping this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Now it’s my fault that we’re in this mess? You should watch out on how you treat other people, then I wouldn’t have known and none of this would be—”

Sella gritted her teeth. “Both of you shut up already!” Abby and Yzabel stopped and faced them – they were playing poker. “If you keep shouting like that everyone will know we’re here and we’ll be dead!”

“Wait, you’re starting the game without me?” Abby asked.

“You’re busy arguing with Yzabel so we couldn’t wait.”

Abby sat next to Rans and they started to play.

“Hey, don’t just stand there, Yzabel. Join us too. We’re playing poker.” Rans said. “Don’t worry. None of us will tell your secret. I mean, Sela and I knew already since the beginning of your transfer here, right Sela?”

Yzabel was shocked with the reply. “Y-You knew?”

Sela replied. “Of course we knew! We’re delinquents. We can just feel it, ya’know? It wasn’t rocket science to know about your true colours despite having that angelic face. We could have spread it but chose not to since… we don’t really care? Plus, hey, you’re okay.”

Abby turned her head towards her. “See? Told you they won’t tell. Come on and join us.”

Yzabel wasn’t expecting the unusual welcome coming from Abby’s group. So far the only persons who accepted her for who she was were her friends, Abby and her gang.

Since then, Yzabel tends to hang out with Abby’s friends whenever she decided to skip. She will play cards with them during lunch, sometimes play with their mobile phones.

“Does anyone of your friends know about you hanging out with Abby?” Sela asked. They’re playing Bankroll (a game like Monopoly that can be access through an app called Plato) in their phones

Yzabel paused for a few seconds before replying. “They don’t…”

“Do you plan to tell them?”

“I don’t know.”

Rans slammed her phone. “Crap! I’m close to go bankrupt!”

Abby added, “Tell me about it. The other two are winning. Hey, Sela, trade me Riyadh in the next auction and I’ll give you Dubai.”

“Hell, no, Abby.”

After a few minutes, the game finished. Sela won first, Yzabel went second, Abby third, and the last position went to Rans.

Abby and Rans decided to go back to class while Sela concluded to skip until the last subject, while Yzabel decided to stay a little bit longer and enter her lecture a few minutes late. Thus, Yzabel and Sela were left alone.

The sound of the students during PE class, vehicle horn noises, dogs barking, bird chirping, and the rustling of leaves made the noise between the silence of the two.

“You and Abby are total polar opposites,” Sela said. “One look of you everyone will say you are an angel – almost perfect, and couldn’t hurt a damn fly. Abby on the other hand is someone people wanted to stay away from. She is the person with a bad character. In reality, both definitions are wrong, rather, are mixed up.”

Silence.

“Ya’know, Yzabel, your way of approaching Abby is a waste of time.” Sela said, catching the latter’s attention. Yzabel’s head turned towards her, “You really had her agree with this silly game of yours, huh? Taking advantage of the fact you can ruin her so that you can have her do things that you want. You used your authority to ask her out didn’t you?”

Yzabel didn’t reply.

“You made her hang out with you, made her join with your shopping, you watched movies, went out for dinner—a date I’d say. I caught you and Abby last time in the mall—you were mending her blisters (I presumed). Caught you another time, and another, and another. Everything was done because you ordered her to, _when_ you could have just asked her without taking advantage of the situation.”

“Sela—”

“Until when will you keep this up, Yzabel?” Yzabel couldn’t answer. “I knew. For a long time now. You think I wouldn’t notice? Jesus Christ, I’ve been with Abby since day one—I observe the people around her and I notice everything, and that includes on how you look at her.” Sela shook her head, “Until when must you continue being a coward, Yzabel? The more you wait, the more you hesitate, the more you hide the fact the you love her… _someone_ will steal her away.”

~ ~ ~

**Abby sat quietly on the sofa in Yzabel’s place with Dana sitting on the other side.** An awkward silence surround the two. Dana couldn’t take her eyes off Abby (watching her every move) and it makes the latter to feel anxious. Abby’s wearing a white crocs shirt, black jogger pants, white sports shoes, matched with a black sling bag.

Abby bought two tickets for an anime convention out of impulse and invited Yzabel. Now she is waiting for Yzabel in her place.

“No alcohol. No unnecessary actions. Always ask for her consent. Return before 10. Understood?” Dana said while her index finger is raising in front of her face in a taunting manner.

Abby nodded her head. “Y-Yes, ma’am. I understand clearly.”

“ _And_ ,” Dana spat. She saw the tense face on Abby. She chuckled with a smile, “Have fun with her.”

Yzabel went down from the stairs wearing a uniform. She’s cosplaying the main protagonist, Jabami Yumeko, from the anime “Kakegurui”. She fits perfectly with the character – her angelic demeanour and beauty attracts the eyes of the people, and her acting captivated them.

Yzabel was one of the main attraction of the event. The audience took a lot of photos of her. She even reunited and met of her friends of the same community, which she introduced to Abby. Just then, Abby found out that Yzabel used to be a consecutive cosplayer before.

“Hey, Abby.” Yzabel called. She took her phone and wrapped her arm around Abby’s while resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I don’t like taking photos.” Abby said, covering her face from the camera.

Yzabel pouted white facing her in the same position. “But I want to take a photo with you, _pup_.” Abby released a sigh. She couldn’t say no to Yzabel after seeing her expression.

“Fine. Only for today, okay?”

Yzabel’s eyes beamed out of joy. She took a photo and couldn’t stop. Even though she was one of the attraction, to her Abby was worth the camera shot than any of the people present.

After taking a lot of solo shots of Abby and taking selfies together with other cosplayers, Yzabel decided to call it a day.

“Let me take a photo of you.” A fan suddenly stopped Yzabel by grabbing her arm. He wore an ahegao hoodie, backpack filled with The Idolmaster idol pins, and a camera hang around his neck.

Abby saw how he grabbed her. A burning sensation flared within her chest. _What the hell? Take your hands off her!_

Yzabel jolted out of surprise and one can see the discomfort on her face. Aside from the fact that the fan creepily approached her, she is tired to take more photos.

“Oh. I am sorry. I’m actually done for today. Maybe next time?” Yzabel said, apologetically.

“No. Come on just a few shots.”

_This son of a bitch is stubborn._ Yzabel thought. “I really am sorry. Please, can you take your hand off my arm?”

“Okay. One shot. That’s it. Just one.” The scene may not look like it was worth the attention but the people around somewhat get the idea what was going one which made the crowd slowly throng around them.

At this point, Abby felt the sense of rage. She immediately approached the fan – stopping his hands. “She asked you to take your hand off her, so please let go.”

“I just want one shot.” The fan spat. “Is that hard thing to do?”

Abby tightened her grip. “Get you fucking hands off her, you creep.” Abby glared at him. Her piercing glare made him to loosen his grip.

He clicked his tongue out of defeat. “She doesn’t look great anyway.” He said before leaving the scene.

Abby released a sigh. “For once I am glad I have this resting bitch face.” She said. “You okay, Yzabel?”

“Yeah. I am fine. I can handle myself though. I used to deal with people like him. Anyway, I am tired and hungry! Plus this goddamn wig is starting to itch.”

Abby giggled. “Okay. Let’s get you changed and we’ll go grab something, okay?”

“Yey! I want ramen.” She exclaimed.

They walked to the nearest place where they sell ramen noodles. As they walk, Abby noticed Yzabel greeting those she pass by. Wanting to document everything, Abby grabbed her phone and took Yzabel’s photo without her noticing. After she took them, she scanned the shots and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’d love to see this smile more often on her.” Abby muttered to herself. “It’s really contagious.”

Abby paused from walking while Yzabel took a selfie with her friends before saying goodbye. She was having a lot of fun.

Yzabel met Abby’s gaze. She was still smiling. An artist booth caught her attention and she waved her hand towards the direction so Abby can follow. They saw the artist’s merchandise and Yzabel bought two keychains: a pair of girls from a Yuri anime.

“How cute.” Abby said, looking at Yzabel. Yzabel faced her and she immediately averted her attention to the keychains. “The keychains are cute”

“I saw that.” Yzabel said, giving Abby the keychain. “That smile of yours is alarming, _pup_.”

Abby rested her arm around Yzabel’s shoulders. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Come on. Let’s eat so that you can rest.”

They went in ramen restaurant. Yzabel’s no longer in her costume. Her hair is tied into twin tails and she changed her top to a black shirt and leave the rest as it is.

The continuous sound of camera shots was heard which caught Yzabel’s attention. When she looked up, she saw Abby holding on her phone and it’s facing her.

“Hey!” Yzabel spat. “Tell me if you’re going to take a photo! I might look like crap in one of those shots.”

Abby scanned the photo. “Ugly? They’re all adorable.. Look—” she showed the latter the photos. “See? You look cute. Especially the one you’re still eating.”

“Don’t post those photos online.”

“I am not that stupid to share it online. I should be the one saying that to you since you _love_ to share almost everything you do in your day in your Instagram stor—” Yzabel immediately kicked Abby’s knees with her foot under the table, “—ouch! That hurts!”

“For your information I didn’t share it online.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Yeah. You probably deleted it.” She said while rubbing her knee under the table.

Yzabel took her phone. “I didn’t. I did this.” She showed her lock screen then open the phone – here selfie with Abby was used as her home screen.

Abby’s face heat up. “What the hell… that’s cute…” Abby unknowingly said.

Yzabel heard it which made her face fluster out of the intense feeling of excitement. She covered half of her face with her hands to avoid others from seeing her flustered face. “Shut up… idiot…” Yzabel mumbled – her hand still showing Abby her home screen.

Yzabel cleared her throat. She took a red box from her box. “It’s for you.” Abby took the box and opened it. A beautiful silver necklace is inside it. A ring was inside as well with the words AbYz engraved on it.

“AbYz?” Abby questioned.

Yzabel’s face turned red. “It’s our name mixed together.” She looked away. “Anyway, that’s the symbol of our deal. You got it?”

Abby smiled. “Just say this is a gift for me then I’ll—” Yzabel hit her knees again. “Alright, alright, alright! Just stop that! It hurts!”

Abby wore the necklace with the ring on it. “There, happy?” She asked.

Yzabel showed Abby her necklace. “Happy. Now we match.” She gave her a smile, “We look like a couple with matching accessories.”

“Look like? Why not make it official?” Yzabel’s face turned deep red. Abby laughed at her reaction, “I’m kidding! It’s cute that you can make an expression like that.”

“Oh? Did I perhaps make your heart flutter?” Abby didn’t reply. This time her face turned red. Seeing her expression, Yzabel leaned forward with a mischievous grin on her face, “Did you fall for me already, _Abelaine_?”

Abby opened her mouth then closed it. She drank her water, “N-no.” She said.

“Aww. That’s too bad.” Yzabel muttered, “ _It would be great if you did fall in love with me…_ ”

~ ~ ~

**Coleen entered Abby’s room.** She saw her cousin folding her clothes and putting them in her luggage. Today is the day Abby will travel to the resort to attend her friend’s, Jan, birthday party in her father’s hotel and beach resort with a 3 days free of stay.

“Want me to help?” Coleen asked, offering her assistance.

Abby stopped folding her clothes. “I’m almost done though, but if you want then you may.”

Coleen sat on the other end of Abby’s bed and began folding her cousin’s clothes. “I can’t believe you will spend three days in a luxury resort while I am stuck here.” She said, recalling what her cousin told her two days ago.

“If I wasn’t invited to this party I wouldn’t be folding my clothes.” Abby finished folding the last shirt. “Are you sure you will be okay here?”

Coleen nodded, “Cole will accompany me so don’t worry.”

Abby was expecting to arrive on the party an hour before it will start, but due to the heavy traffic and some stops on the way, she is an hour late. Her friends are calling her, asking where she is and how long she might arrive to the party.

“15 minutes.” Abby replied, speeding up. “Be there in 15. Do I still have time to take a bath? I smell like car heat.”

The loud music in the background can be heard. “Okay, I’ll tell Jan. Just make it quick and get change, okay?” Gabb replied. “I’ll wait for you by the front desk for your key card.”

After fifteen minutes, Abby arrived in the resort. She gave her car keys to the valet, and dragged her luggage to the front desk. She saw Gabb in a black dress.

“Your room is in the 7th floor.” Gabb said, handing her the key card.

The moment Abby arrived in her room, she entered the bathroom and took a quick bath. After taking a bath, she dried herself and blow dried her hair. She wore her black long sleeve button up, matched with red slacks and blazer, and a black pair of shoes.

She arrived in the party area and mingled with the rest of the guest. The students in her school were there as well and they didn’t bother noticing each other – for the sake of the party. They danced, talked, ate and drank, and played games.

“Hey, did you hear?” Abby overheard two students from her school talking. “It’s about Yzabel.”

“What about her?” Said another.

“There are rumours that she’s actually a bitch. She’s no angel they say. A student saw her bribe our teachers so that she will maintain a high grade. Last time, I saw her slapped a student for an unknown reason.”

“Are you sure about that? Yzabel is smart for all we know. For her to bribe teachers… it’s hard to believe.”

Abby clicked her tongue out of annoyance. “Idiots. What do they even get by talking behind her back? They used to swoon over her but now they’re talking shit about her.”

“Hey, Abby, you okay?” Jan asked, “You look annoyed.”

Abby nodded her head as a response.

“Uhuh. Anyway, are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah. Thanks for inviting me. Sela and Rans are having the best time as well.” Abby chuckled. “They left me all alone here.”

“Alone? Come on. Don’t look now but there’s your angel.” Jan said while dancing. She puckered her lips to the direction which Abby followed with her eyes. Abby saw Yzabel sitting on one of the tables while staring at the people in the dance floor with a judging expression, and a glass of liquor in her hand. Men thronged around her and tried to get her attention – and judging by her face, she is getting pissed.

“Go get her, Alpha dog.” Jan added, pushing Abby towards Yzabel’s direction.

Yzabel was invited as well. Supposedly Miho is accompanying her but she went off somewhere with another friend in the party. She’s wearing a white silk strapless dress attached with a see-through fabric, and matched with a pink Card Captor Sakura choker around her neck.

Yzabel gritted her teeth. “Leave me alone.” She spat, but the boys didn’t listen.

Abby noticed that Yzabel was getting uncomfortable. She felt an intense rage growing inside her chest – the familiar burn she felt back in the convention.

_Don’t touch her._ Abby thought.

“The night is young, Yzabel.” A guy said. “Let’s have one round of dance and that’s it. It’s boring if you’ll stay here all alone.”

“Yeah.” Another added, birling another round of drink in her glass.

Yzabel furrowed her eyebrows – indicating her annoyance. “I said leave me the fuck alone!” She spat, surpassing the guys.

“Alright guys. Leave her be.” Abby came. “Yzabel’s needs a time alone.”

“A-Abby…” they stammered.

Abby smiled at them. “She’s drunk. Let’s leave her be, okay?” That was the first time they saw Abby smile. Their fear disappeared. They followed what Abby said and they left them alone.

“That’s enough, angel-face. You’re drunk.” Abby said, taking the glass and bottle away from Yzabel, but Yzabel took them back.

“Leave me, alone.” She spat, drinking the last content of her glass. “ _And_ I am not drunk.” She took the bottle and stood up – walking to the exit doors.

“That’s what a drunk person would say.” Abby sighed, “She’s hopeless.” She decided to let the latter be on her own, but she felt the burning sensation to grow even more.

The burning sensation in her chest alarmed her. She knew if it will keep on burning, she can no longer control it from spreading.

She stopped from her tracks. “Goddammit!” Abby cursed. She turned her back and followed Yzabel.

_She never fails to make me feel worried._

~ ~ ~

**Yzabel is sitting on a playground swing.** She can no longer stand the noise coming from the party and needed some fresh air. She had too much to drink to the point she feels a little bit light headed, but she decided to finish the bottle she brought with her either way.

_I feel like puking._ Yzabel said to herself. _If only I knew Jan invited those goddamn bastards I shouldn’t have come. They’re so stubborn!_

“It’s rare to see the angel to be alone,” Abby said, standing in front of her. Yzabel’s eyes turned to her direction. “Seems like you’re not enjoying the party.”

Yzabel replied, “I am not fond of these kind of gatherings. I shouldn’t be here in the first place.” She stood on the seat of the swing. “Why is it so hot today!” She groaned. She took off her sandals and threw them to the sand

Yzabel went down from the swing and went to the slide. Her feet touched the cold sand. Abby watched while Yzabel played. It amuses her to Yzabel in a drunken state – she saw another side of her.

Yzabel paused on top of the slide with her knees bent in a sitting position. “Can I just have a day without people throng around me all the fucking time?!” She said in a soft yet childish voice. Her face is in red, and alcohol reeks from her.

“I thought you love the attention?” Abby asked.

Yzabel scoffed. “No.” She replied. “I never even like the thought of being the _angel_ of the damn school. They all pushed the image to me, I had to accept.”

“Why accept it when you can refuse?”

“Because…” Yzabel paused. “I don’t want the same event in my previous school to happen again.”

Surprised, Abby couldn’t say anything.

“I’m afraid. I fear of what people will think of me.” Yzabel slides down. “In my previous school, they isolated me because I don’t act like what they thought I should act. Some even called me names and talked behind my back because of my cherubic appearance but hellish attitude.”

“Is that the reason why you transferred to our school?” Abby asked.

Yzabel nodded. “When everyone began to call me an angel, see me as an angel, I can no longer go back. If I show everyone the _me_ that they don’t like, they will treat me the same way people treat me in the past. I don’t want that.” She stood up and held on the monkey bar loops. “I am no angel. I don’t want anyone to see me like one. I just want them to see me like how you saw me.”

Curious, Abby asked, “Me? ”

Yzabel chuckled, “You _saw_ me. That’s why… I—” Yzabel mumbled the words which Abby didn’t hear, “—ove you, Abby.” She took her bottle and walked away from the playground to the sea shore.

Abby decided to follow her. She took the latter’s sandals and pouch before walking behind her.

Yzabel turned her back to face Abby – walking backwards. “I knew you’re no delinquent. Because of the rumours, you were misunderstood. You’re not bothered of what people think of you. I admired you for that—because I can’t deal those kind of things. Unlike you, I am scared. I fear of what other people will think of me the moment they knew about my flaws. I am not brave like you.”

Abby’s eyes turned to the sea, “You’re wrong, Yzabel. I am not brave.”

Yzabel faintly smiled and faced front. “Everyone find me amazing, your friends find me amazing—everyone is astonished—but not you, Abby. Not you.” She drank the remaining contents of the bottle, and exclaimed out of satisfaction. “Why is booze delicious when you drink at night!”

“Okay. That’s enough, Yzabel.”

“Why the hell are y’all pushing me to be an angel?!” Yzabel shouted to the horizon. “I am not a fucking angel, you goddamn idiots!” She aimed to throw the bottle to the sea.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Abby ran towards her and grabbed the bottle from her hand. “Don’t throw your trash to the water. Jesus Christ.”

“Why can’t they see me like how you saw me, huh?” Yzabel asked, collapsing on the sand. “I just want them to see me…”

Abby sat beside her, taking off her red blazer and hang it on the latter’s shoulders. Yzabel continued, “You saw me. You weren’t mystified by me, you just… _saw_ me. I wasn’t the amazing person to you, I wasn’t the super hero, I wasn’t the angel nor the special person in the room—I was just… me. I was just _Yzabel_ to you.”

Yzabel leaned her head on Abby’s shoulders.

Abby asked. “Are you tired?”

“Sleepy. You? Are you tired?”

“Not really.”

“How about dealing with me? Are you tired dealing with me?”

Abby paused. “No.” She leaned her head on the latter’s, “I can handle you perfectly well. There’s no need for you to worry about me.”

Yzabel chuckled faintly. “I don’t know if it was because of our deal, but even after knowing about my true colours, you do handle me pretty well, huh? You didn’t complain nor fight back. You even endured your pain for the sake of my goddamn smile (what an idiot), you covered up for me.” She faced her, “These… emotions… I kept denying it because an angel like me shouldn’t be acquainted with a delinquent like you.”

Abby felt the rapid beating of her heart. Her instincts are telling her the next thing that would happen, but she denied the thought.

“Abby…” a tear trickled down Yzabel’s face. “I’m scared. I’m tired. I don’t want to be known as an angel. I just want to be Yzabel.”

A sudden pull of force surrounded Abby towards Yzabel. She reached out to cup her face between her hands, but she hesitated for a bit. Yzabel looked up – her eyes were like of a crystal glass. When Abby saw her eyes, a sudden courage built up in her and pulled her into a kiss on the forehead. Electricity travelled in their veins. Theirs hearts thumped in sync.

Abby pulled away, wiping the tears dry from the latter’s eyes, “You don’t have to. Even if they will turn your backs from you, I will never abandon you.”

Yzabel rested her head on Abby’s shoulders – facing the ground, “You seriously piss me off, _Abelaine_.”

Abby stared at the black horizon. Heat rose up to her cheeks. Maybe out of the influence of alcohol, she gained the confidence to tell the latter the words and emotions that she’s been hiding. “I love you…” she said in a low tone, “Yzabel.”

Yzabel snored which ruined the romantic atmosphere. Abby looked down to her face – her eyes closed, mouth open wide, and drool coming out of her mouth. Abby laughed faintly enough to keep the latter asleep.

“Good night, _angel-face_.” Abby whispered to the latter’s ear.

~ ~ ~

**The sun’s ray passed through the mountains of the room.** Yzabel slightly opened her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She sat up while pressing her head with both hands to fight of the pain.

“Fuck!” She cursed. “I hate hangovers.” She noticed that she was still wearing her dress.

Yzabel can only remember she was with Abby in the beach. She couldn’t remember what she talked about nor what happened next since she eventually fell asleep.

“Good morning to you too.” Yzabel yelped out of surprise. She saw Miho sitting on the chair at the corner of the room. She stood up and gave the latter a glass of water.

Yzabel took the water and drank its content. “Thanks, Miho.”

“Abby carried you here,” Miho went back to her chair, “She told me everything. About your deal after I caught you two in the beach.”

_Shit!_ Yzabel buried her face on her palms. “Miho, I’m so sorry!” She said. “I wanted to tell you. Honest. But—”

Miho cut her off, “I know. Abby told me.” She sat on Yzabel’s bed, and took her hands. “I’m not angry. A bit disappointed, but I am not angry. I understand why you hid it from me—from us.”

Yzabel gave Miho a hug. “Thank you.”

“Abby wasn’t that bad too.” They let go from each other’s embrace, “She’s not a bad person after all, huh? I guess rumours weren’t that real.”

“Yeah.”

Miho suddenly pinched the latter’s cheeks, “And you even threatened the poor girl!” Yzabel groaned in pain and struggled to push her friend’s grip away from her face. “You could just tell her how you feel instead of having her play under your damn hands!”

“I—wait, you know?” Yzabel stopped struggling. Miho released her grip from the latter’s cheeks and nodded. “When?”

“I’d lie if I will say since the beginning. I did have a hunch though but it was confirmed when the photos were spread in school.” Miho replied, “When Abby came, the look on your face says it all.”

“Damn…”

“Don’t worry. It seems like it’s only me who notice about your feelings for the latter.”

Yzabel stood up from the bed. “I need to change. I’m all sticky and I reek of alcohol, Jesus fucking Christ. You didn’t even help me change last night.”

“Why are you blaming me? Why does it sound like it’s my fault? Tell that to Abby.” Yzabel stopped from her tracks and faced her friend. “After I saw you two in the beach, I gave Abby our key so that she can carry you here in the cabin. Klaire was seriously drunk so I had to assist her back in the party. We fell asleep in Jan’s hotel room, unfortunately.”

Yzabel went in the bathroom and turned the shower on. The warm water touched her skin and the sound enveloped the place.

Her fist hit the wall. “I’m embarrassing!” Yzabel exclaimed cover her face. “I couldn’t remember what happened, but I hope I didn’t do _or_ say something stupid and humiliating.”

She went out of the comfort room and changed into a floral strapless dress matched with a half body cardigan, and a pair of Nike sneakers.

“Do you plan to tell Abby?” Miho asked, “About how you feel about her?”

Yzabel stopped in front of a mirror, “No.” She replied, combing her hair. “I can’t.”

“Are you scared?”

“Yeah. I don’t want her to hate me. Worst, leave me.” Yzabel stopped combing her hair, “I can’t risk what we have right now. Even everything is done because of our deal, I can’t.”

“Graduation is 2 months away, Yzabel. Your deal will be finish by then.”

“I know.”

“How long do you think you should wait? Did you consider the fact that maybe someone out their likes her?” Miho stood up and held on Yzabel’s shoulders. “ _Someone_ can steal her away, Yzabel. Step up your game.”

Yzabel bit her lip. “I don’t want to—”

“I am not trying to give you a false hope, okay? But just tell her. Who knows maybe your feelings will be reciprocated? It would be impossible for Abby to not feel anything after all the times she’s with you.”

“Miho…”

“Just try it. Tell her that you love her.”

_If I will confess to Abby, and she will reject me, I still have the deal to have her by my side until graduation. Yeah. That can work._ Yzabel shook her head _. No! What the hell are you thinking Yzabel! You’re being selfish._

The salty wind breeze attacked Yzabel the moment she went out. Palm trees surrounded her cabin, tropical plants designed her pathway.

She decided to give herself a short stroll before going to grab herself something to eat. She wanted to think about what Miho told her.

“Sela said the same thing to me.” She released a sigh. “I’m just scared. I want to be with her, but I cannot take the risk.”

Yzabel’s attention diverted towards the see while she continued to walk. “The moment I thought I finally concluded to a decision, I am being pulled by my fear. Just like how the waves clash themselves to the shore and be pulled back to the sea.”

“I l-love…” Abby’s image flashed before her eyes. Yzabel stopped from walking. Heat rose up to her cheeks – making them look red. “Fuck! I cannot even say it!”

Yzabel continued walking. “Shit! How can one easily tell what they feel let alone tell the words I l-love—dammit!”

Yzabel has never been the type of person to tell her feelings. It takes a long time and effort for her to release her thoughts to someone – or have her lose her awareness like yesterday when she was drunk.

She loves Abby, but she doesn’t know how to tell her. She doesn’t even know how to show her affection without taking advantage of their deal.

“I l-l-love…” she stammered, “… Abby.” She stopped and collapsed to a sitting position where her knees are bent. She covered her face out of embarrassment.

_This is embarrassing what the hell! Must I really tell Abby that?!_

She took a deep breath and said, “I l-love you,” she bit her lip, “Abelaine.”

“What are you mumbling about?” A voice whispered to her. Yzabel fell on the sand out of surprise. She saw Abby wearing a black top, mini shorts, and a pair of white sneakers – she looked like Sungjin, a character from Tamen de Gushi.

“I called your name for a while now but you’re not responding. Did I surprise you?” Abby laughed, which made Yzabel to feel annoyed. “Look I’m sor—” before she can continue, Yzabel pulled her from the ground.

“Now we’re even.” Yzabel said.

Abby smiled, “Seems like you’re fine after last night. Had no idea you can only last one bottle.”

“D-did I do something stupid last night? Or, perhaps said something?”

“Aside from the fact you played in the playground, walked without your sandals, finished one bottle of liquor, released your frustrations to me, and eventually fell asleep with a snore and drool coming out of your mouth,” she placed her index finger and thumb under her chin in a pensive gesture, “Nothing else but those.”

Yzabel released a groan. Abby assured her that it wasn’t something she should be embarrassed about to lift her mood.

“Abby,” Yzabel said. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Abby, I—”

Abby’s hand touched Yzabel’s cheeks. “Your cheeks are red. Are feeling okay?” She leaned her face towards her to meet her forehead and feel her temperature. “You don’t have a fever. Are you okay?”

Yzabel stared at the latter’s eyes. They’re both calming to look at. She recalled all of the times Abby made her laugh, made her smile; the times Abby cares for her, her words, her smile—her.

“I love you…” Yzabel said in a low tone. “A lot…”

“Yzabel?” Abby called.

“What’s the meaning of this?” They both looked up. A girl with short hair stood in front of them. Her eyes transferred to Abby. “Sela is looking for you, Abby. She’s in the cottage. What are you two doing?”

Abby stood up and assisted Yzabel. They both tapped the sand away from their clothes. “Now?” Abby asked.

“Yes.” The girl’s eyes turned to Yzabel then back to Abby. “Now.”

“Okay then.” Abby faced Yzabel with a smile. “Let’s talk later.”

After Abby left. Yzabel faced the newcomer and asked her, “Who are you?”

“I’m Brei,” Brei answered. Then the next thing she said were words that pierced Yzabel’s chest – it ached. “ _I’m Abby’s girlfriend._ Who are you?”

~ ~ ~

**Yzabel is back in her cottage – fixing her luggage.** She doesn’t know what happened after meeting Brei. Her heart is beating _yet_ every beat it makes is painful. She wanted to scream. She wanted to release everything out. The moment she heard those words from Brei’s mouth, the urge to ran away was felt. Yzabel ran to her cabin and out of impulse she decided to leave the place.

“ _I’m Abby’s girlfriend._ ” Brei’s voice echoed in Yzabel’s head.

Yzabel’s hands stopped from moving. She was panting and gasping for air. Then, tears dropped down her face to the surface of her hands.

Her heart was aching. It felt like it was being squeeze dry and it doesn’t seem it will stop. The pain was unbearable – it was hard for her to breathe. She clenched the surface of her dress – hoping, wishing, that it will ease the pain in her chest.

There’s only one thing in Yzabel’s mind: _she wants to run away._

Yzabel went out of her cabin with her luggage. She was crying, and tears won’t stop from coming. Miho saw her and asked what was wrong.

“I want go home. Please I just want to go home right now.” Yzabel sobbed. “I’ll explain everything later just please… I want to leave…”

“Yzabel!” Abby came running. She saw the latter walk out of her cabin with the sight of her crying face so she decided to follow her to know what’s wrong.

Yzabel’s heart ached more. “Miho please. I cannot meet with her. I’m sorry I really need to leave.”

“Yzabel!” Abby grabbed her arm. “What happened? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?”

Yzabel clenched her fist. “Let go of me.” She begged. “Please let go of me. People are watching. I don’t want to start a commotion.”

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” She held the latter’s hands. “I don’t like it when you cry.”

Yzabel lowered her head. She bit her lip. She doesn’t know what to say – no, she knows what to say but she doesn’t know where to start. She doesn’t even know why she is crying. Does she even have the right to cry after knowing that the person she loves is in a relationship?

“Let go of me… please…?”

“I won’t!” Abby spat. Her emotion got the best of her. She doesn’t know what made Yzabel cry. All she knew is that she was hurting but doesn’t know why. “Tell me why are you—”

The skin of Abby’s face burned. One second ago she was facing Yzabel, now her head is facing to her side. Yzabel slapped her face, and it stings.

Yzabel sobbed, “I thought no more secrets, Abby…” She gave another slap on her face. “You lied to me! You didn’t tell me you’re in a fucking relationship! You’re a liar! I shouldn’t have done this in the first place!”

“It’s not even my fault why we did this! You threatened me, Yzabel!” Abby shouted. “We agreed that there are no secrets between us but I wasn’t fucking aware that I must disclose my personal matters to you as well. That is out of the line.”

“Out of the line? Bullshit. You hid the fact that you are in a relationship and I…” Yzabel paused. “I fucking… thought I…” Yzabel wiped her tears.

“I am not your dog, Yzabel.” Abby said. “I just can’t do everything without asking you first.”

“We made a deal…” Yzabel began hitting Abby’s shoulders. “We made a deal, Abby. You fucking broke it! It hurts, Abby. My heart is aching because of you. _I hate you_!”

Abby pulled the necklace form her neck and gave it to Yzabel. “Abby?” Yzabel questioned. “What are you—”

“I don’t care anymore. Go ahead and tell everyone.” Abby clenched her fist. “This way you can no longer feel the pain, I can no longer be the cause of your problem.” Abby turned her back and started to walk away.

“A-Abby…” Yzabel couldn’t believe what’s happening. “Get back here, Abby. I said get back here, Abelaine!”

Abby continued walking. Deep inside her, she felt her own heart breaking. _Why did I do that? What was Ithinking?_ She asked herself. I am hurting her even more.

“Abby!” Yzabel ran towards the latter and grabbed her hand. Abby stopped, and faced her – she’s crying. “Abby…?”

“What is it, _angel-face_? Why stop me?”

“I… have something… to tell you”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

_Come on Yzabel. Tell her._ Yzabel opened her mouth. _Tell her Yzabel! Goddammit! Don’t back away now. Tell her, or you’ll lose her._

In the end, Yzabel let go of Abby’s hand. She couldn’t do it. She can’t tell her.

“ _Coward_ …” Abby said.

~ ~ ~

**The room is dark and quiet.** Only the sound of the clock and the airconditioner made the noise. A knock on the door was heard followed by a sound of a girl asking for permission to come in the room.

The door creaked open. “Yzabel?” Dana asked. She entered the room with a tray of food. “I’ll leave your food on the table.” She placed the food on her study table. She saw another tray with food that was barely touched.

“You can’t do this to yourself, Yzabel.” Dana heard her cousin’s low snivels. She sat on her bed and turned the bedside lamp on. “Yzabel, it’s been a week. I cannot stand watching you like this.”

Yzabel sat up, “Dana…” she said in a raspy voice. “It… still hurts…”

Seeing her cousin’s crying face, she couldn’t help but give her a hug. For a week, Yzabel didn’t go to school nor interacted with anyone. She knew what happened when Yzabel came home with a crying face.

Yzabel held on her cousin’s clothes – holding it tight. “It… still hurts. I feel like I’m going to die! It won’t stop, Dana. Please, help. It won’t stop.”

“Yzabel…”

“I love her…” Yzabel screamed her heart out. She can no longer take the pain. “I love Abby. I could’ve just told her how I feel but I didn’t! I fucking… let go of her hand. I’m a goddamn coward! I even blamed her for something she didn’t do…”

Dana hugged her tighter. “Let it all out. Let it all out. I’m here. We’re here, okay? Cry, scream, do everything and let them out.”

While Dana is comforting her cousin, Coleen is doing the same thing with Abby. Abby and Coleen are sitting in front of the dining table.

Abby couldn’t even touch her food. In fact, she doesn’t have the appetite since then. Her chest felt heavy. There’s a lump in her throat. She feels nauseous.

“I made her cry…” Abby mumbled.

“ _Brei_ made her cry.” Coleen spat. “Damn you, Brei! I am seriously breaking up with you.”

“I said I was sorry, okay?!” Brei spat. She was seated with them as well. “I had no idea she will take it seriously.”

“I was dumb to think she felt the same way I did.” Abby lowered her spoon. “I shouldn’t have snapped at her like that. I’m so fucking stupid…”

Coleen kicked Brei’s feet under the table. She mouthed to talk to her, which Brei protested. After their silent debate, Brei gave in at the end.

“I’ll talk to Yzabel later.” Brei said. “I’ll tell her everything. I really am not expecting her to believe me, nor for her to react like that.”

Coleen spat, “That’s why you should stop with those kind of jokes!”

“But isn’t it strange for Yzabel to react like that though? The girl walked away and she was bawling her eyes out! That would only mean she’s feeling something for Ab—”

Abby stood up from her seat. “I’m sorry, Coleen. I don’t have the appetite. I’ll head to school now.”

The next day, Brei went to Yzabel’s place. She first apologize to Dana and told her the whole story. Yzabel went down from her room and saw Brei. Her heart stung, but chose not to show any reaction.

“You’re in your uniform.” Dana said.

“Uh, yeah. I’m going to school today.” Yzabel faced Brei, “What are you doing here?”

Brei replied, “I’m here to apologize.” She bowed her head. “I’m not Abby’s girlfriend. It was a joke, I wasn’t expecting you’ll take it seriously.”

“Oh? That’s it?”

“Uhm, yes?”

Yzabel scoffed. “Look, I careless whether she’s your girlfriend or not, okay? Anyway, since you personally came her to apologize, I forgive you thought it’s no longer necessary.” She took her bag. “I’m going now, Dana.”

Before Yzabel can open the door, Brei stopped her. “I know what you feel or her.” She said. “You love her, don’t you? Why don’t you tell her then?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“What are you afraid of? Don’t be a coward now. If you won’t tell her how you feel—”

Yzabel turned her body to face her, “Or what? It will be too late? Someone will steal her away from me? Is that what you want to say? I am aware of that!”

“Then why can’t you?!”

“I was about to!” Yzabel shouted. Her voice turned soft and full of regret in her tone, “But I couldn’t… tell her. I am a coward.”

Brei released a sigh. “We all are.” She added, “But cowardice isn’t a good excuse to run away, Yzabel. Mine was just a joke and look at the impact it gave you. What more if it’s real this time?”

Yzabel didn’t reply.

“Just… try.”

Yzabel arrived in front of the school gates. She released a sigh before proceeding inside. She held her head up high and wore her usual smile.

The students she passed by greeted her and welcomed her back, which she greeted back and thanked them. The more she walk towards her assigned room, the look the students gave her are changing. She noticed them whispering to each other, throwing glares at her, and some were ignoring her.

“I wonder what happened?” Yzabel asked.

A student approached her, hesitation in her eyes. “Yzabel, it’s not true right?” She asked. “That you’re mean? I mean you’re our angel right?”

Another student added, “Plus, I don’t think it’s her in the video. Our angel can never do that.”

“Excuse me, what video?” The students showed her video where Yzabel and Abby are arguing. It showed that she was slapping her and punching her.

Another student approached her, “It’s not you, right Yzabel?”

_This is tiring._ Yzabel thought. _Abby and I are fighting. I am sick and tired of pretending. I just want everything to stop._

Yzabel faintly smiled and answered, “It’s me. It’s real.”

“I think Yzabel has an acceptable reason.” The other added. “Our angel isn’t a bad person. I think she’s just protecting and defending herself from the delinquent.”

“Yeah!”

“I agree.”

Yzabel shook her head. “No, guys.” She said. Everyone looked at her. “I am… not who you think I am. I am… not an angel. In that video, I hurt Abby. I was… mean to her. Abby didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one who’s at fault here.”

“I can’t believe you lied to us.”

“Excuse me?” Yzabel question out of shock.

“Here we thought you’re an angel. Turns out you’re a lying bitch!”

“I didn’t—”

The ones who used to give her attention, compliment her, treat her like she’s special, the ones who told her they love her, are now calling her names, cursing at her, blaming her.

Yzabel tried to explain but their voices were stronger than hers. The other students came and joined in the crowd – fighting against the person they used to call an _angel_.

Miho and Klaire arrived, helping their friend. They exchanged words with the students – explaining everything to them.

Yzabel fell silent. Anxiety attacked her. Her whole body quivered in fear – her nightmare from the past are coming back to her. The person who told her that will stay with her is no longer by her side.

_I deserve this._ Yzabel said to herself. _Yeah. I deserve this. This is my punishment for taking advantage of Abby._

She looked around. She saw the students who used to swoon over her are now fighting against her after knowing her true colours.

_No._ Yzabel’s broke into tears. _This is not my fault. It’s not my fault that I am like this. Why are you blaming me? Why is it my fault?_

“Abby…” Yzabel mumbled. “I’m scared. Abby…”

~ ~ ~

**Abby laid on top of the grass behind the school building.** A book was on top of her face to keep the light from disturbing her sleep. A pair of feet rustled which caught her attention.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Yzabel’s back.” Rans replied.

“Good for her.”

A hand took the book away from Abby’s face. Sela folded her arms, “Go talk to her.” She spat. “I know you want to talk to her.”

Abby sat up, “I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk to me, nor see me.” She sighed. “I’m the cause of her pain.”

“Fucking hell, Abby! It’s not your fault. The only mistake I think you did was not clarifying that you’re not in a relationship and not telling her how you feel!”

Rans showed Abby her phone. “Your argument in the resort is being passed around. Some bastard in the basketball club recorded it and spread it in campus. We took care of him for you and the video but most students have a copy now.”

Abby watched the video. She heard Yzabel’s painful cries – it breaks her heart. “I’m a coward.” She gave back Rans’s phone back to her. “She hates me…”

“And you’re just going to sit here and do nothing?” Sela asked. “Abby, she’s the angelic Yzabel. With that video being passed around do you think the students will leave her alone?”

Rans added, “Yzabel may have a delinquent attitude but she’s not brave enough to face the students. You yourself told us that before of all of this bullshit’s going on.”

“I am not her knight in shining armour.” Abby said, standing up. “I cannot face her anymore. I will only give her more trouble if I save her if something comes up.”

Sela clenched her fist. Suddenly, she pushed her to the wall with her hands pulling her by the collar. “You mother fucker!”

Rans pulled her friend back. “Hey, Sela!”

“You love her, don’t you? You go tell her! You just can’t abandon the girl you love like that! Don’t be unreasonable!”

“Sela, that’s enough.”

“You go to Yzabel.” Sela released Abby from her grip. “You go to her or I will. You’re not the only one who loves her, Abby.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “Sela, you…?”

“Fuck you, Abby.” Sela glared. “You’re a coward.”

Gabb came running. “Yzabel is in trouble!” She screamed, grabbing all the attention. She panted between words, “Yzabel… she’s… in trouble…”

Abby stormed in the crowd. She pushed in towards the centre where she saw Miho and Klaire protecting the scared Yzabel. The moment she saw Yzabel’s tears and saw how bad she was shaking – she felt the intense sensation of rage.

“She’s a lying bitch!” A student shouted.

“Yzabel never wanted to be an angel but you idiots pushed the image to her!” Miho shouted back. “Now that she showed you her true nature you turn your backs away from her?!”

“She—” a sound of glass disrupted the argument.

Abby punched the glass covering of the trophy display. The noisy corridor is now exchanged with silence. Abby walked towards Yzabel.

“Alpha dog is here to save her mate,” Rans said, “you fucking assholes are dead.”

“You call Yzabel a liar, called her names, and a two-faced bitch. Funny. Before you adored her, you all _love_ her, you swoon over her, but now?” Abby glared at them. “Who do you think is the two-faced bitch?”

“A-Abby, she—”

“Yzabel is human” She shouted. She pulled Yzabel towards her, “She’s human. You pushed the image of an angel to her to the point she can no longer go back for being who she is. You were used with her gentle appearance that you treat her as if she was perfect, pure—like a real damn angel.”

Yzabel said, “Abby, that’s enough…”

“Yzabel has her own faults, but those faults are not an excuse for you to treat her like this.” Abby continued, “Her kindness isn’t a lie. Her care isn’t a lie. True, she deceive most of us, but she is not a bad person to deserve this.”

Yzabel noticed Abby’s wounded hand. Blood is dripping from the open wounds due to the glass shard that pierced in her skin. “Abby! Your hand.”

Abby took Yzabel’s hand, “I am not a delinquent nor a dangerous person you hear from the rumours. But—” she glanced at the crowd, “—if you fucking hurt Yzabel, I will be the delinquent you want me to be and you _wouldn’t_ want me to become one.”

“You heard our alpha dog,” Sela said, “Y’all idiots heard that?”

Everyone said their _yes_ in unison.

“You idiot!” Yzabel shouted. She glared at Abby. Before Abby can say anything, Yzabel pulled her hand and walked ahead of her. The scene was familiar to Abby – Yzabel pulling her head and walk ahead of her.

Abby and Yzabel entered the infirmary. Yzabel made Abby to sit on a chair while she took out the medical kit and tweezers. Yzabel mended Abby’s wounds in silence. No one spoke a word between them even though they want to tell each other something they hid deep inside their hearts.

After Yzabel mended the latter’s wounds, she spoke, “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence.

_Tell her, Abby. Come on. Tell her!_ Abby told herself.

“Yzabel—”

“I love you!”

Both of them said at the same time.

Abby remained silent – giving Yzabel the time to talk. Yzabel’s head was lowered to the ground – hiding her red face.

Yzabel continued, “I love you. I wanted to tell you that. I was dying to tell you that. I’m sorry for being a coward. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time, for the useless fights an arguments, for taking advantage of you. I’m sorry.” Tears dropped down from her eyes. “I don’t want to love you, it wasn’t my choice to love you; I was trying not to love you, but I can’t, Abelaine. I love you so much. So much it hurts!”

“I love you too.” Yzabel raised her head up to meet Abby’s eyes – she was crying. “I love you too. I love you. I love you. I want to tell you I love you too.” She sobbed, “I really love you…”

Yzabel chuckled faintly. She wiped Abby’s tears away, “You’re hopeless.”

A flame ignited inside their hearts – an intense flame of passion. Abby cupped Yzabel’s face while Yzabel wrapped her arms around Abby’s. Their faces leaned towards each other. Just then, their lips touched and the flame burned like wildfire. Their mouth erupted into fireworks, their stomach twisted into knots, their faces turned red. 

They stopped for a moment and looked into each other’s eyes.

Abby held Yzabel’s face. “I’m in love with you,” she smiled, “ _angel-face_.”

“I love you too, you annoying _delinquent_.”

THE END


End file.
